


Scotty

by Planetoflove



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (kind of), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Planetoflove/pseuds/Planetoflove
Summary: When Magnus mistakes Alec for his date, Alec does very little (nothing) to correct him. Isabelle is annoyed, Jace is amused and both Alec & Magnus are enchanted.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 143





	Scotty

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the "Katie" episode of New Girl.

Isabelle has to hold her mug up to hide her smile. She hadn’t known Alec had brought anyone home, otherwise she’d have stayed in her room until it was clear.

Still though, she’s glad she didn’t know. Alec rarely even discusses his attraction to men, much rather bring anyone home. This may be the first guy he’s brought back to their shared apartment, and they’ve lived here with Jace almost two years.

He’s cute though, and Isabelle is quite proud of her brother for snagging a hot one. Mystery guest’s biceps flex a bit as he pulls Alec down for a goodbye kiss. 

“Maybe we can do this again sometime?” Alec whispers

The other man puts a hand on Alec’s chest, pressing one more kiss to his lips, “Absolutely.”

“So, can I get your number then?”

The other man nods, pulling out his phone, exchanging his own with Alec. He furrows his brow, “Scotty, you said?”

Alec nods and Isabelle spits out her coffee. She watches Alec’s shoulders stiffen as the still unnamed man peaks around Alec to wave at her.

“Bye ... Scotty,” the man says, leaving with a smile.

“Later Magnus,” Alec replies, voice soft as the door closes behind the now-named man.

Isabelle patiently waits. Alec is clearly taking his time to turn around, but when he eventually does his face is as red as she’s ever seen it. 

“Scotty?” Isabelle asks, no longer having to hide her laugh.

“I can explain,” Alec insists, voice low as he looks to Jace’s door to see if he’s going to pop out of nowhere. His room is nearest to the kitchen so he often eavesdrops.

“Please do,” Isabelle jokes, sitting at the barstool as Alec grabs paper towels to wipe up her coffee. “I was going to do that,” she adds as he glares at her while cleaning up the mess.

“Sure you were,” Alec snips, tossing the paper towels into the trash.

“Oh, Scotty is so much more aggressive than Alec, I might like him more,” she jokes, because no one is more aggressive than Alec.

“I was at Luke’s bar, he sat next to me, thought I was someone else. And well, you saw him! I didn’t want the conversation to stop. He’s interesting,”

“And hot,” Isabelle interjects helpfully.

Alec sighs, looks away. “And hot.”

She knows not to push too much, since he never tells her this much.

“So what are you going to do?”

“I was hoping you’d help me out with that, actually.”

“You were hoping I’d never find out about this actually,” Isabelle retorts, to which Alec shrugs.

“Yes, but since you found out, I was hoping you’d help me out.”

Isabelle smiles, twirls in her barstool, getting up to walk to her brother. She places her hands on the sides of his face. “Tell him the truth you idiot.”

Alec frowns, grabbing Isabelle’s hands to slide them off his face.

“That’s the worst advice you’ve ever given.”

Isabelle frowns, “Alec you’re the most honest person I’ve ever known and this is the stupidest lie I’ve ever heard.”

Jace’s door opens as Isabelle finishes her sentence and Alec really wishes he had thought to take this conversation as far away from his room as possible. 

“Don’t listen to her Alec! Isabelle is the least romantic of all of us.” Jace shouts, messy bed head and all. He’s only in boxers, as he hates wearing clothes on principle.

Isabelle shakes her head, looking indignant. It’s not until now that Alec notices her hair is perfectly curled, despite the early hour. He wonders how early she gets up and what her plans are for the day. She typically prefers nights out but she’s clearly got her hair and makeup done already for some reason.

“That’s not true,” she snaps.

Alec wisely chooses not to say anything.

“Alec, I get into situations like this weekly. Realistically it’s me who you should go to for this kind of advice.”

As if on cue, an equally disheveled woman leaves Jace’s room, not even bothering with a goodbye as she exits the apartment. Jace gestures as if that proves his point.

“We didn’t even exchange names!”

For some reason, that reasoning clicks with Alec and he turns a guilty expression to his sister as he edges closer to Jace.

“Alec!”

“Sorry Iz, he makes a really good point.”

“You two idiots are lucky I have somewhere to be,” she mutters with a roll of her eyes, going to her bedroom presumably to get dressed. 

Jace looks to Alec as if he’ll know where she’s going but he just shrugs. Jace claps Alec on the back, “We’ll figure that out later. Has what’s his face texted already?”

“He just left, so probably not.” Alec replies, but his phone is in his room charging so he’s not too sure.

Jace shakes his head. “This guy’s text time helps me figure out everything I need to know about him, so go check.”

Alec immediately complies, grabbing his phone and is surprised to see that Magnus has indeed already texted him.

“He texted,” Alec shouts, holding his phone as if it’s something delicate as he passes it over to Jace without even fully reading the message.

“Had a great time last night, can’t wait to hang out again,” Jace reads, with his eyebrows raised, “Winky face and all!”

Alec reads over Jace’s shoulder. 

“The winking face is good right?”

“Winky face is great! And I like this guy, Alec. He’s got a lot of confidence to text so soon; he probably isn’t even home yet.”

Alec smiles, feeling a little bit proud, Magnus had a lot of confidence- it’s part of what attracted him to Alec, besides the obvious.

“Also means he’s really into you,” Jace adds. 

Izzy comes out of her room, dressed a bit more conservatively than normal. Alec and Jace frown at each other and then her, but she just glares in their direction before slamming the door without a word.

They both just turn to each other and shrug, saving their questions for her return. Isabelle has never really hidden much from either of them, so they figure they’ll find out soon enough.

“Well ask about meeting again,” Alec instructs, bossy eldest sibling instincts kicking in.

Jace smirks, looking impressed. “Alec it’s your phone, text him yourself.”

Alec hesitates, unusually timid.

“Well, I don’t quite know what to say,” he admits, no point in being dishonest.

Jace claps him on the shoulder. “Alec, whatever you said last night worked. The only thing you have to worry about is the whole name thing. So just stick to places where no one knows you and maybe stick to his place for the next rendezvous, so you don’t have to worry about a slip of the tongue.”

Alec nods, taking back his phone. “Yeah, yeah, that’s true. Good advice,” he looks back up after sending a text to ask Magnus what day works for him. “Thank you.”

“You did it all yourself, Alec. I’m just helping with the whole fake identity thing. Just keep it simple if he asks any questions. Don’t add any more lies but keep anything he asks vague. Tell him you’re a lawyer but don’t tell him where you work or what kind of lawyer; stuff like that.”

Nodding his head, Alec commits words to memory like it’s law. 

“And, when it gets too much, just break it off,” Jace turns to fix himself a mug of coffee. “Maybe it’ll help you find the confidence to find a man as yourself.”

Alec blinks. “Wait, break it off?”

Jace just laughs, sipping from his coffee as it’s liquid gold. “Alec, you can’t be someone else forever.”

With a shake of his head and another laugh, Jace returns to his room. Alec slumps against the countertop, head in his hands, suddenly very regretful of every decision he’s ever made.

Alec is finished buttoning up his shirt and spritzing on cologne when Isabelle finally returns home. It’s not unusual for her to be out all day or all night, but it is unusual for her to return scowling. He had noticed something off this morning but just assumed it was her hatred of mornings, a common Lightwood trait.

She doesn’t even bother saying hello before she storms up to Alec, unbuttoning the top two buttons on his shirt and mussing up his hair.

“Alec, I haven’t seen you dress like this since your first law school interview. Just be normal,” she orders, obviously annoyed.

He frowns at her, gestures to her own outfit. “Oh yeah, what’s up with that then?”  
Isabelle rolls her eyes, hands on her hips. “I had to wear a fucking wire for work; obviously I can’t do that in a normal outfit.”

“Iz,” he gestures wildly. “What? Why are you wearing a wire? Is it a legal thing? I’m a lawyer, why wouldn’t you talk me about this?”

She continues to look annoyed with him and Alec isn’t sure what he’s done to deserve this level of derision.

“You’re my big brother; I’ve known my legal rights to the letter since I was eleven,” Alec smiles proudly at that, she smiles reluctantly back. “So don’t worry about me right now, I handled it all this morning.”

“And you’ve been out all day because?”

“Because I’m a damn good sister, and I know a lot of people.”

Realization clicks instantly. “Iz, you didn’t.”

She shakes her head, “Obviously not. I met with Maia, who knows him.”

There’s a long silence that Alec impatiently waits for her to fill. 

“Well, what’d she say?”

“I’m not saying this to guilt you Alec, I know you’re doing enough of that on your own.”

Alec swallows, nervous about what’s about to be said. “I know, just tell me.”

“He’s a good guy, had an awful relationship about two years ago and she hasn’t known him to date much since. Or at all really; she was surprised when I told him you’d gone out. I made her swear not to mention anything and she’s a woman of her word. But Alec, he seems like a good man and I know you are one. You deserve it more than anyone. So if you think this can be more than just an emotionless one night stand, be honest with him, not for him, but for you. You deserve it more than anyone.”

He smiles, pulls her into a hug that is definitely more for him than her, only pulling apart when his phone dings with a notification from his Portal app, letting him know his ride is there. It’s a driver app he recently heard about renowned for paying employees great wages and being one of the safest and most reliable out there.

It’s also known for having an option of luxury vehicle travel which Alec vainly hopes will impress Magnus if he sees him arrives at the well-known fancy restaurant Magnus chose for their date.

“Thanks Iz,” he whispers, and places a kiss on the top of her head.

The restaurant Magnus chose is even fancier than its reputation, and Alec feels completely out of his element. He grew up relatively well-off, but has never been anywhere this nice. Besides the fact that he tends to prefer food trucks and small burger joints, he’s pretty sure he just saw a server walk by with an actual gold-plated dessert. 

He gulps, shrugs away all his nervousness and smiles confidently as he approaches the host stand.

“Hi, I’m here to meet Mag,” he’s cut off before he even says Magnus’ full name.

“Yes, Magnus Bane’s table, right this way,” she says, barely giving him a glances before gesturing for him to follow 

His table??

Alec keeps his composure though, easily keeping up with the host’s quick steps with his own long ones. He spots Magnus as they get to the nearly empty second floor. Magnus beams and stands up when he sees him.

“Scotty!” and Alec’s stomach drops and he knows there’s no way he can take Jace’s advice. He has to tell him, not just for his sake but for Magnus’s too.

He hugs Magnus before they sit down. It’s one of the nicest hugs he’s ever received. Alec wishes he hadn’t messed this up right from the beginning; he’s never been this attracted to someone in his entire life. Even in his hormone riddled adolescence.

“We actually arrived around the same time, do you have a driver?”

Alec shakes his head. “Oh wow, no. I live in an apartment with my brother and sister; no way would I do that if I could afford a driver.”

Magnus snorts. “From the fond way you speak of them I don’t think that’s true.”

Alec smiles, thinking affectionately of both his siblings and that Magnus caught onto that fact.

“Yeah, okay that’s true, but we’d have a much bigger space.” 

At this Magnus, laughs, all teeth and he tries to cover his face with a swig of wine. Alec is surprised, he rarely makes anyone laugh.

“Sorry, that’s just really sweet. You’re very sweet Scotty,” Magnus explains, looking at Alec as if he’s hung the moon.

“Alec,” Alec interjects, because he just can’t help himself.

Magnus’s smile falters at this, he looks decidedly unhappy. “Err, it’s Magnus.”

Alec shakes his head. “No me, I’m Alec. I lied last night. You’re just insanely attractive and I’m occasionally an idiot especially when hot men involved.”

Magnus appears to be taking this all in, not yet ready to respond. His expression gives nothing away and it just makes Alec want to confess more. His mother used this tactic on him often and it never failed to work.

“Well, just around you really. This is the first time I’ve ever done this.”

He finally manages to stop himself from saying anything more. It’s not like he can say anything else since that’s the gist of it all.

“The first time you’ve pretended to be someone else?” Magnus clarifies after a few more moments of silence.

“Yeah, and the whole taking home a stranger thing. And flirting at a bar. And putting out on the first night.”

Magnus still seems to be contemplating it all.

“Everything I said about myself was true. It’s just the name I lied about. It was stupid and impulsive but I thought you’d stop talking to me if you were still looking for him.”

“Well then I guess it’s a good thing your name is the thing I liked least about you. Alexander is much more fitting.”

Alec shakes his head. “You’re not mad?”

“Not particularly, I mean no one is completely honest on the first date. Though, Alec, I have to say- even if you had told me your real name, there’s not a chance I’d have stopped talking to you.”

“Really?”

Magnus nods, smiling that enchanting smile.

“I was struck by you the second I walked in and saw you at the bar. I just walked up and hoped you were him.”

Alec beams, blushing in a way he hasn’t since middle school.

“And in the interest of being equally truthful, I should let you know that I know that car you arrived in wasn’t yours. I was . . . well this is embarrassing but I guess I was testing you?”

It’s Alec’s turn to be confused; he can feel his eyebrows dip. “About being wealthy enough to afford a driver? I guess that would have been better than lying about my name.”

Magnus snort laughs and Alec hopes Magnus never stops finding him funny. 

“I knew it was through Portal, I saw the stick and well recognized it before that. You see, I ‘m sort of the founder.”

“Sort of?”

“Definitely am,” Magnus elaborated. “And I’m incredibly wealth from that and other business ventures. I guess, I saw you arrive and hoped it wasn’t a sign you knew who I was”

Alec shakes his head. “I had no idea.”

Magnus smiles, soft and self-assured, “you don’t seem the type.”

“How about we make a deal?” Alec suggests, feeling bold and grabbing his still full wine glass. Magnus mirrors the action.

“From here on out, full on honesty. We don’t have to tell each other out deepest darkest secrets, but maybe to not tell lies as ridiculous as the one I made up.”

“Cheers to that,” Magnus replies and they clink their glasses together.

Alec will never admit to Izzy how right she was.

**Author's Note:**

> My year plan is to write as much RomCom situations for Malec as possible. Feel free to critique or suggest anything :) thanks for reading


End file.
